Technical Field
The Field of the invention is that of manufacturers of air conditioning machines tools and atmospheric treatment machines.
Description of the Related Art
There are some antecedents of the system described in these specifications, but all of them for deinsecting, disinfection, deodorising and air treatments, using large, manual machines where an operator doses gasified compounds specifically and in focused form.
This diffusion of gasified and/or nebulised emissions is for application only in shock treatments where a plague and/or infestation is already established, and is done manually and in person because the machines are neither automatic nor autonomous, nor does their range extend beyond a few hours' use.
Such doses mean that the area to be treated must be evacuated completely as these gasified and/or nebulised compounds are harmful to humans in the doses designed for those machines and because of the chemical compounds based on biocides, germicides, insecticides, etc. . . . , making it indispensable for qualified technical personnel to be present to handle them.
Said machines are designed for one function only, the manual dosing of biocides, germicides, insecticides and various chemical compounds, most of them toxic to humans and leading to problems of atmospheric pollution. They have large tanks because their consumption of the chemical compounds dosed is high, so limiting their range of use to short periods of time, usually a few hours' operation.
The proposed invention resolves all these problems as it is a machine which makes it possible to apply shock treatments and environmental maintenance with just one machine, simply altering the mechanical configuration of the spray nozzle and its electronic programming, during a maximum period of 60 days with a single machine and one reload only, of 800 milliliters, to treat an area of up to 1,000 square meters.
The inventor is unaware of any predecessor incorporating the elements of this invention, or the advantages thereof.